


meet me in the afterglow

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, olive garden cameo i love her (restaurant), this is soo corny...i deserve it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: “Not really. I like you. Why’s that weird?” He was being blunt which was helpful but also incredibly flustering for David who didn’t know how to respond.“I guess it’s not. I like you too.” He murmured, burying his face into Brad’s nightshirt.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	meet me in the afterglow

David has never been this drunk before in his life.

He didn’t drink a lot, and on the rare occasion that he did, it was never more than a few glasses of wine or a beer. 

Tonight, though, he was drinking vodka with Brad. Well, not just him. It started off casual with the whole office going out for drinks. When things got out of hand (more like, when _Ian _got out of hand), Rachel took them back to Brad’s place. She was the designated driver.__

__As time passed, people started to leave. Rachel and Dana left together, the former having to drag her girlfriend out to the car._ _

__Poppy and Ian were equally smashed by the time they decided to share an Uber back to their respective places._ _

__With everyone gone besides Brad and David, it was significantly quieter. The latter wanted to know what kind of drunk Brad was but he only had a few shots so it was impossible to tell._ _

__“Are you sure you want to keep it up, buddy?” Brad asks, watching cautiously as David pours another shot. “You’re already pretty hammered.”_ _

__David giggles- yes, _giggles _. It might’ve sounded out of character for an almost middle aged man but, his voice was already higher pitched. Being drunk did nothing to help it.___ _

____“Take a shot with me, pal!” He almost shouted, throwing an arm around Brad’s shoulder and pulling him in. His languid movement was a stark contrast against the other man’s tensely still figure._ _ _ _

____“I’ve had enough for the night, D-man. And I think you have too.” Brad responded, watching him with a combination of concern and amusement on his face. To the contrary of his words, he didn’t move to take the glass away from David, deciding not to spoil his fun for a little while. After all, it’s his hangover._ _ _ _

____After taking the shot, David meant to slam it down on the counter but missed by half an inch, sending it to the floor where it shattered into tiny pieces._ _ _ _

____Brad shouted a profanity while David laughed._ _ _ _

____“That’s enough, asshole.” He said, not a trace of malice in his voice as he took David by the shoulder and led him around the mess and into the living room._ _ _ _

____He helped him sit and then rushed back into the kitchen to clean up the broken glass._ _ _ _

____By the time he had swept up the glass and returned to the living room with a- _plastic _\- cup of water, David was no longer on the couch. Fuck.___ _ _ _

______His panic was short lived, though._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, can you get this thing goin’?” David asked from somewhere below him. Brad glanced around before spotting him laying on the ground in front of the electric fireplace. A mix of a sigh and a laugh left him as he walked over._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thought for a minute before sitting down. “You’re a weirdo, D-Train.” He quipped as he handed him the cup of water._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ha!” David laughed, finding the words genuinely funny in his drunken state. He finished his water and tossed it clumsily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad watched the plastic cup slide, glad it wasn’t another glass._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt a tug on the sleeve of his sweater._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I have a… a sandwich?” David asked with a sheepish smile on his face, pausing in the middle of the question as if he forgot the word._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad can’t remember the last time he bought white bread, let alone ate it but he nodded with a small smile. “Ham okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______David nodded enthusiastically._ _ _ _ _ _

______He ended up eating two sandwiches in less than five minutes to the surprise of Brad who was still halfway through his first._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Didn’t know a rich man like you would even think about eating a shitty sandwich on the floor with me.” David laughed again, slightly more sober after getting some water and food in his system._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brad feigned offense._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, you just ate _two _of my shitty sandwiches, man.” He said with a grin. “Plus, the middle class does know how to snack.” And with that, he took the last bite of his sandwich, brushing his hands off as David laughed at him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________David yawned as Brad came back from putting their plates away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s get you to bed, old man.” He smirked playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re the same age...asshole.” David yawned halfway through his sentence and muttered the ending. Brad laughed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re still an old man. But hey, I’ll go get a guest bedroom ready for myself. You’re still a little too drunk to drive and I don’t want you wrecking my car trying to pull out of the driveway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David laughed a little before realizing that Brad was sacrificing his bed. Huh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m fine in the guest room. You should sleep in your room.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know, man. The guest rooms are kind of sad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if…” David trailed off, blaming his next words on the alcohol barely still in his system. “What if we shared? Your bed, I mean. It wouldn’t be weird, right?” His face was burning red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brad stayed quiet for a moment and the silence allowed David to regret his proposal. He was about to take it back when Brad shrugged, appearing nonchalant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure, D-Train.” He said quietly before a grin appeared on his face. “I figured you’d be one to take things slow. I guess not though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David’s face turned impossibly redder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m just messing with you.” Brad added, probably catching onto David’s aneurysm waiting to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they got into bed, they both made a conscious effort to lay as far away from each other as possible. Although the A.C was going, David felt hot. He shrugged the blanket off and if Brad noticed, he didn’t say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was awkward. At least to David._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Goodnight, Brad.” He said after minutes of contemplation. He expected Brad to already be asleep so when he got a response he almost jumped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Night, David.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The silence following did nothing to help David fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David woke up engulfed in warmth. After the fog in his mind cleared, he realized he was being held._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By Brad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He shut his eyes and tried not to panic. He didn’t want to wake Brad up. And besides, despite the craziness of the situation, it didn’t feel that bad being in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He repeated that thought in his mind a couple times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“David. I can hear your mind racing.” Brad said, his voice heavy with sleep. He readjusted slightly and tightened his grip on David in a comfortable way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” David whisper-shouted? Looking up at Brad’s face. He couldn’t help but notice how good he looked like this, eyes heavy and hair messy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m kidding. I just figured you’d be awake before me. You always think too hard.” He said fondly, moving a hand to brush the hair out of David’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Isn’t this weird for you?” David asked quietly, but not rejecting Brad’s affection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not really. I like you. Why’s that weird?” He was being blunt which was helpful but also incredibly flustering for David who didn’t know how to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess it’s not. I like you too.” He murmured, burying his face into Brad’s nightshirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s good.” Brad hummed. “Don’t get too comfortable, though. I’m gonna break something if I don’t stretch soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David laughed, a little disappointed as he moved off of Brad. They both stretched. The silence that would’ve been nerve wracking last night was comfortable today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They brushed their teeth together and then Brad made eggs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The domesticity of it made David’s heart twist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you doing anything soon?” David asked curiously, finishing his food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you asking me on a date?” Brad responded playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David’s face flushed. “It depends on whether you’re free or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am.” Brad smiled, looking at David in a way that made his chest tighten in a way that it hadn’t since he and his ex-wife were happy together. “If you’re taking me out, I expect it to be somewhere nice.” He added playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Olive Garden is as nice as it gets for a guy like me.” David laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve never eaten there.” Brad said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David thought he was kidding for a second but when there was no “sike!”, his eyebrows flew up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really? I’ll take you sometime. Soon, hopefully.” He smiled bashfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It sounds entertaining enough.” Brad returned his smile before his eyebrows knitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you not hungover? You drank a lot last night.” He asked out of nowhere, almost shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” David responded before remembering. “Oh, shit. I completely forgot. I guess your sandwiches sobered me up more than we thought. My head does hurt a little, though, now that I think about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brad nodded before getting up to put their plates away and get David a glass of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could get used to you taking care of me.” David grinned, and Brad rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, don’t. I’m not a maid.” He said, faux-offense in his voice and a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can I get one more favor?” David asked, his smile so wide you could hear it in his voice. He got up from his spot at the kitchen island and stepped towards Brad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brad quirked an eyebrow but nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kiss me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You slick bastard.” Brad said after a shocked beat of silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He closed the distance between them in half a second, bringing his hands up to cup David’s face. They paid no mind to the bumping of their noses as they melted together. They both laughed into eachothers lips before the kiss deepened, sobering them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________David pulled away, gasping in short puffs of air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow.” He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Brad sighed contentedly, “Wow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what its like to be drunk or have a good kiss please bear with me....bear? bare? how am i writer. anyway if u like this u should follow me on twitter 😁 @dilfbakshi


End file.
